City of Shadow
by ScarletShadowhunterMidwinter
Summary: What if Clary has a twin sister? What if Valentine was a good guy? What if Jonathan, Clary's brother, and her twin sister live in the London Institute with Will and the others? What if Mortmain is the bad guy? What if Clary and Jace aren't the only one with special gifts? (I don't own anything... Suck at summaries...Sorry.)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything! Hope you enjoy!**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Ten solitary figures stood outside the gates that lead an old Victorian manor just a few blocks away from the bustling central of downtown London. On each of their feet were suitcases — lots of them — especially on a certain raven-haired beauty with dark colored eyes.

The group scanned the surrounding courtyard around them.

"Well, this definitely different from our own Institute in New York." Maryse Lightwood, middle-aged dark haired woman, remarked scanning the lush green on the edge of the manor and fountain on the middle of the driveway.

"Yeah! It is." Magnus, still in his glittery self, agreed. He had been here sometime ago and smile when he notice that it never change. It was still the same institute he had stayed for a short time many years ago.

"It's more of a mansion than an Institute," Jace, seventeen years old with golden blonde hair and matching golden tawny eyes, commented. "I would like to live in one."

"I hate standing in the sun. So how about we go in, yeah?" a younger version of Maryse with the same dark colored eyes, Isabelle said as she motioned for the gate.

The moment they were directly in front of the gate. The gate's doors opened to let the visitors in dragging their suitcase on the smooth cobblestones and brick that made up the driveway. They later found that behind the gigantic fountain was a flight of steps that lead to the front door where a knocker was installed as well as a doorbell.

It was Robert Lightwood who had initiated the bell and ringing tone was heard from the inside of the gigantic building. Moments later they heard sounds of footsteps shuffling against the floor before it was opened a pretty girl who was more or less at the same age as Isabelle if not older.

She opened the door for them. She was a pretty girl, average height, fair skin and pretty face. She had dark hair and a pair luminous eye. She had runes all over her arm contrasting against her fair skin. She smiled kindly at them and ushered her in. She led them to what looks like the common room.

The room was huge, bigger than that in the New York Institute. There were leather seat everywhere. Three leather couches and several arm chairs scattered around the room. Two chairs facing the fireplace to east side of the room, one on each side of the couches which was situated facing each other. The last one in between the other two facing the fireplace and on the middle of three couches was a large coffee table. A book shelf was on the farthest wall to the door.

"Gabriel! Gideon! Behave yourselves, we have guests." She called out. Moments later, two men stood up from a crouch position behind the couch opposite to the door and nodded to the girl before leaving. They left hastily that they didn't notice one familiar person. She turned them to their guest, "Could wait for a minute? I will tell Charlotte that you have arrived."

Robert smiled, "Of course."

"Okay! Why don't you make yourselves feel at home?" She gestured to the room and left.

Jocelyn and Luke Garroway were seated on chair near the fire. Clary Garroway and Jace Herondale were seated on one of the couches. Isabelle Lightwood and Simon Lewis were seated on another while Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood were on the last. Maryse and Robert Lightwood seated themselves on the individual arm chairs beside the couches.

The door opened moments after the girl left. Everybody stood up and was facing the ones that got in the room.

It was a small middle-aged woman with small face with a kind yet serious face. Beside her was her husband, a red-haired man. Behind them were the two men, the men from earlier. One was taller and lean and lanky while was broad shoulder and muscular. Beside both men were women, beside the taller one was the girl who welcome them in while the other was another woman. She was youngest of the group. She was a dark-haired girl with striking blue eyes that the younger dark haired gasped because she looked like the female version of her brother.

"Charlotte," Luke stepped forward from his wife Jocelyn in front of the small woman holding out his hand.

"Lucian," Charlotte replied taking his hand and shaking it. She smiled at an old friend. She flicker her eyes at those standing behind him. "I didn't expect you to come."

"Luke, Charlotte. Call me Luke." He said.

Maryse and Robert Lightwood came forward beside Luke and introduce themselves. "I'm Maryse Lightwood."

"Robert Lightwood"

Luke pointed to Jocelyn, "This is my wife Jocelyn. Jocelyn Garroway."

The others followed.

"Isabelle Lightwood," she pointed Maryse and Robert. "Their daughter."

"I'm Alec Lightwood," she pointed to Isabelle. "Her brother."

"Simon Lewis."

"I'm Clary Fr— Garroway"

"Jace Li—Herondale"

The last that came forward didn't even have the chance to speak because she was beaten by the blue-eyed girl. "Magnus. Magnus Bane. Long time, no see."

"Oh, it only been four years." Magnus smiled at her. "Charlotte, dear you haven't changed and you too, Henry."

"Magnus, you know them?" Clary asked not surprise since she knew that Magnus is immortal and that he has friends in almost all over the world.

"Oooh why yes, Clary dear," he replied. "They are my friends." He faces them and introduces everyone to his group.

"You already knew, Charlotte Branwell, head of the London Institute," he motioned to her, "Her husband, Henry Branwell," she motioned to the red head beside her. He looked behind them to Gabriel and Gideon who wore surprise look on their faces. "This is Gideon Lightwood and his brother Gabriel Lightwood." He motioned to the lean then the muscular one. His gaze swept to the other girl before landing on the blue eyed one. "This is Sophie Collins and Cecily Herondale."

Gasp filled came from the New York group after hearing Cecily's family name. Magnus wasn't surprise since he knew that the Shadowhunters from New York thought of the last Herondale is Jace, son of Celine and Stephen Herondale.

"It's pleasure to meet you." Charlotte said in behalf of those with her.

After the introductions, Charlotte directed her boys to help in carrying the suitcase since Isabelle had to bring so damn many. She led them to the grand stair case leading them to some numbers hallways before reaching one with a room for each; one room for Maryse and Robert, another for Luke and Jocelyn, for Jace, for Isabelle, for Clary, for Alec, for Simon and even for . . . Magnus. She left them to unpack, freshen up and promise to call upon for dinner. She didn't left until she told them to feel at home.

~*0*~

The moment they all finished packing, the young couples decided to explore the manor. They weren't mindful of where they were going. They didn't know where to go. Well, except Magnus since he has been here before, exploring it with his close friends, Will and Victoria.

"How did know about all these hallways, Magnus?" Isabelle asked. "There are so many."

"I have been here, some time ago." He said, leading them to another hallway this time leading them to the common room. "My friends, they gave a tour. They told me that since I was going to hanging out with them I could at least know where I am going."

"Good point, Magnus," Clary replied. "Where are we heading?" she looked around the hallway. It was lit up with bright lights coming from the occasional priceless chandelier they could find hanging above them.

The London Institute is quite different from the New York Institute. It is not above an abandoned church like the one in New York. It was very old fashion. It was as if you traveled back and went to another century. Everything was decorated like a mansion from Victorian England except for the touch of technology like the lights, and any gadgets run by electricity.

"The common room," Magnus replied.

"Eh! Common room? What is that?" Simon asked who was walking beside Isabelle.

"It means living room, mundane," Jace said in his usually tone, cocky and arrogant. "I'm surprise you didn't knew that."

"Cut it out, Jace" Isabelle shot him a glare. "It's not like we had a chance to study British terminology unlike you."

"Yeah! I'm awesome, aren't I?" Jace smirked at them. "Like bathroom, they don't use that term instead they use loo."

Magnus and Alec who was walking in front of them just huffed in agitation. Things will never change.

Moments later, Magnus opened the door to the common room that had four occupants; Gabriel, Gideon, Sophie and Cecily who were in the middle of a game of monopoly. The sound of the slamming of the door shut made the occupants who were seated on the floor in front of the gigantic coffee table look up to the newcomers.

"A game of monopoly again?" Magnus asked. One of his brows was quirked up.

"MAGNUS!" Cecily scrambled getting up and launching herself to the glittery boy in front of her.

"Cecy!" Magnus chuckled hugging the girl back.

The three stood up from their places on the floor and stood to greet the newcomers.

"Magnus," Gabriel looked like struggling for words. "you look . . ."

"Shiny?" his brother supplied.

"Sparkly," Sophie corrected.

The two boys still couldn't believe that the sparkly warlock in front of them was the warlock they knew a couple of years ago, minus the many sparkles and glitters in its clothing. But then if you think of it, it was Henry who made Magnus love glitters in the first place because of one of his invention.

"Nice to see you two didn't change," Magnus replied.

"What's on?" Isabelle asked pointing to television mounted to the wall above the huge mantle piece

They just shrugged and got back to their places on the floor and gesturing to the group to feel free in doing what they want. Magnus dragged Alec to one of the couch and the others followed sitting on the other couches just like before, the first time they have been there. The huge TV screen was turned on and they decided to watch a movie that was on. The game left forgotten.

~*0*~

It was seven o'clock when Agatha, one of the housemaids of the Institute, walked in the common room and announced that dinner was ready in the dining hall.

The dining room was big. Huge. On the middle of the room was a big dinner table that could occupy twenty-four people. The center of the table was aligned to the door. The table was place horizontally on the room.

The dinner was uneventful until Charlotte asked Robert what was the purpose of their visit and how long they were staying.

"Well, we have been given invitations from the Consul to stay for a week in London before very Shadowhunter would be required to be present in Idris for the annual Clave meeting." Maryse was the one who explained to them the moment dinner was served on the table. Sixteen of which are occupied.

Charlotte was head at the head of the table as head of the institute. Opposite to her was Robert with Maryse on his left and his children of his left

"For whatever reason, we don't know," Maryse continued. "But, we could never go against rules so all of us are here."

"Yes!" Charlotte agreed. "We are well aware of that."

"We could never go against the Consul, he brings matters to the rest Clave," Henry commented. "Such a stubborn and dreadful, dreadful soul."

"Henry, darling," Charlotte reprimanded. "He is not that bad!"

The two couples from the London Institute and Magnus laughed. They knew that Charlotte was just doing that as a duty of being head of an Institute but she knew he was right. The other members on the table just looked at them with confusion on their face.

"We had been on the bad side of the Consul," Gabriel explained.

"Bad side?" Sophie explained disbelief on her face. "We were in his worst side!"

"No we weren't," Gabriel corrected. "We were in the Consul's bad side while the Consul was on Inquisitor's worst side."

"I agree with him," Magnus spoke off.

"You knew?" Alec asked his boy friend who was seated beside Simon who was opposite to Jace.

"I was still living here when the Consul burst in and demanded Will's head on a plate." Magnus explained.

"He was still sixteen at that time," Charlotte added.

"He was sixteen and had already been in the Consul's worst side. What did he do?" Jace talked for the first time since the start of dinner which was roasted turkey, peas and mash potatoes. The smirk on his face was familiar to them since one of the occupants of Institute wore the same. Unfortunately, he wasn't there.

"We sort off went against orders." Henry answered.

"Henry, dear. What do you mean by sort off?" Charlotte said. "We did go against orders."

"If we didn't go against orders, Shadowhunters in London would have been killed," Gideon said before taking a bite of his turkey.

"We? It was Will, Tory and Jon who went against orders," Sophie intervened looking at her boyfriend. "We just followed."

"Well, Jem did follow immediately, since they are _parabatai_. Then Tessa followed, before the whole lot of us did." Henry said.

At the mentioned of almost killed, the guests attentions perked up. "What happened? How come the Shadowhunters would have been killed?"

That was the first time, Simon spoke up. All attention was on him.

"It wasn't Valentine, wasn't it?" Jocelyn asked beside Clary and Luke on her other side. All attention was on her. Confusion was on the Londoners faces as she said this.

"No. It's not, Jocelyn," Charlotte smiled. "Beside, why would he do that? As much as he hates the Clave and wanted them to change, he wouldn't do that. All the things that he did from leading the Uprising to the burning the Fairchild manor, all of those were false. He didn't lead them. He was just framed." Looking at the shock faces of her visitors, Charlotte push away her plate and cleared her throat. "Judging by your faces, you didn't know that Valentine faced the Clave and was judge with the Mortal Sword. It turned out he was cleared. He didn't do all those things. He was framed; the fire that killed your parents, Jocelyn. It wasn't done by Valentine but by John Shades. He was taking revenge for what happened to him when he was still young . . . or younger than he was.

"Was? He was killed?" Simon asked.

"Valentine. He didn't kill my parents?" Jocelyn asked.

"That's impossible."Maryse exclaimed. "He was the one. He wasn't framed. Valentine was very much capable of doing those things. We were part of the circle."

"Yes!" Charlotte said. "He very much capable of doing that, lead the Uprising. But, he didn't. For the sake of his family, he didn't. "

"His family!" Jocelyn stood up and exclaimed. She glared at Charlotte. "He experimented on me with demon blood. Feed me with demon blood, until I gave birth to a monster. The demon blood burned of the humanity of my son."

"You didn't even know that the person who did that was a demon." Charlotte said sharply. Silence settled on Jocelyn. She was speechless. "John Shades sent a demon every full moon of your pregnancy and had given you a drink mix with demon blood. Valentine was either knock unconscious or restrain somewhere in Idris until the deed is done. After that John would erase his memories and led his back to his manor."

"How did you know all this?" Maryse asked. Shock and confusion written all over her face as well as Jocelyn and everybody on the table. From the Shadowhunters in London, shock because it was decided that nobody would tell them until the right time and since they still waited for Victoria and Jonathan to say it's okay. From those from New York, shock by what they found out.

"We were there on the trial. Besides, before or the first time John Shades was captured by the Clave he admitted everything he did to you, to Valentine, your children. To Aloysius Starkweather, Hodge Starkweather's father, To Benedict Lightwood," she looked at Robert at the other end of the table. "Your brother."

After that silence filled the dining room. Jocelyn sat down. The occasional scraping and hitting of silverware against the china pieces ceases as everybody stared at Charlotte who was breathing in deeply.

The silence carried on for a few more minutes before Gabriel broke it.

"You are not a Shadowhunter, are you . . ." Gabriel asked looking at Simon.

"Lewis. Simon Lewis." Simon replied. "And yes, I am not."

"Don't judge him or you will face my wrath." Isabelle spoke beside Alec and Jace on her other side.

"No we are not. We just wanted to know." Cecily replied in all seriousness for her sixteen years old self.

"And to answer your first question, we were up against John Shades. He escaped the Clave grasp after he admitted everything. He hid for more than seven years until four years ago. He was a very powerful wizard. He exploited his powers and commanded demons to as he pleases. He didn't change." Henry said.

"He still kill innocent mundane or unsuspecting Shadowhunters or enslave them," Magnus joined the conversation.

"A large portion of the London population died in his hands. He wanted to rule the world and kill every Shadowhunter there is."

"Was he stopped?" Isabelle asked.

"Yes, he was." Cecily said. "He was captured by Valentine Morgenstern and my father, Edmund Herondale, four years ago." She said softly.

"Both of them died from the fight." Gideon added.

Everybody from the New York Institute was shocked by this information. They thought Valentine was still alive and living in Idris. He was known to go against the Clave. He hated the Clave saying they are corrupt. And he was known to lead the Uprising against the Clave sixteen years ago. He was also Jocelyn's former husband and father of Clary.

After that conversation, the dining room was silent until everybody finished and retires to their bedrooms.

~*0*~

Will jerked back as the last demon envelope on its self going back to whatever dimension it came from. He hissed in pain noticing that his left hand was covered with demons' blood from their fight. Black ichors dripped from his fingers to the ground he was standing from. He wiped his hand on the sleeve of his gear wiping it clean.

He looked around him to his companions. All of them were covered with black ichors and blood. Blood! It was Victoria who was standing or rather than not standing but leaning on to the wall on the side of the building they standing behind.

"Tory!" Will exclaimed pushing pass Jem was coming his way to check on him. He rush to her side and looked at her. She was pale and was trying hard not to slip and fall on her knees.

"Will," she whispered. He took her in his arms so that she wouldn't be struggling. He sat down with her in his lap and his back on the wall.

"What happened?" Will looked at the large blood that was gushing out her right arm. "Did it bit you? Tory, answer me. Did the demon bit you?"

"No," she whispered. Her eyes were dropping as he rested her head on the crook of his neck. Will immediately whipped out his stele and drew an _iratze_ on her arm. But instead of drawing the usual one, he added another curve line below the first and original one just like how Victoria taught him to make the healing rune much stronger and prominent. He drew and few more before thinking it was satisfied.

"What happened to her?" He could heard Jem and the others approaching.

"What happened to my sister, Will?" He heard Jon growled at him.

"I don't know but she was wounded." Will replied. He looked up and saw that all of them were huddle around him.

Jem and Tessa were standing together black ichors running down from the shirt to the ground. Jem's silver hair was covered with dust that it no longer looked like silver but a dirty shade of gray. His jade headed cane on his left arm while his other was wrapped around his girlfriend's waist. Tessa on the other hand was dripping wet with ichor from when the demon collapse on her and Jem didn't seem to mind.

On his other side were Jon and his fiancée Jessamine. Both of them were in the same condition. A n empty bag was strapped on his back and an arrow on his hand. Jessie was sitting infront of Will scanning at Tory's wounded arm that was now healed but still bloody from earlier.

"She is okay, now." Jessie said standing up. She smiled at Will. She took hold of the whip and dagger that Tory was holding. "She is unconscious because of the numerous healing rune Will put on her."

Will heard Jon sighed in relief.

"Why don't we go home?" Jon suggested.

"Yeah!" Jem agreed. "We should. It's probably midnight already."

"Actually it's one in the morning." Tessa corrected her boyfriend.

"Yeah we should," Jem took Tory from Will's arms as he stood up but Will took her back to him as they walk back to the car.

"I'm driving." Jon said as they headed on place where they left the black Mercedes they left behind a few hours ago.

"Poor Thomas," Jem said as they got in the car. They took off their gear and wear on the casual clothes that they wore under the gear but it still didn't stop it from getting dirty and messy. "He has to scrub this car clean again."

**Reviews are totally welcome. Make sure to leave one! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I started a little shaking in the story. I just wanna clarify that. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING… the characters, the universe, anything and everything in this story.**

**Okay maybe, that was a little exaggerating on my part but you must ride the flow by now. I don't own anything maybe except for the OCs. And the story started out with my curiosity. (If any are wondering)**

**Oh! And Tessa is not a warlock here. She is a Shadowhunter here.**

**CHAPTER TWO**

The next day was the official start of their week-stay in London. It was a Saturday and breakfast was held in a rather acceptable time of eight in the morning. The New York Shadowhunters were all down in the dining room for breakfast together with the Shadowhunters from last night. The room was filled with conversation from each group. The girls and Magnus were talking about heading out for shopping which Isabelle hastily agreed. The boys decided to just stay in and spend the day in the training room. Robert, Maryse, Jocelyn and Luke talked about the new information they had about Valentine. Charlotte and Henry are talking about what had transpire from two days ago Clave meeting in Idris.

Though through the noise of the dining room, the sound of the opening of the door and sound of footstep was heard throughout, the conversations minimize. The guest looked at the newcomers. They were two of them. A boy and girl.

The girl was blond with brown eyes. She was as tall as Isabelle. She was curvaceous. She could be described as beautiful. She had fair skin and pretty smile. She wore a red dress that stops on her knees with some gladiator heels.

The boy was tall with blonde hair which was so light that it looked from afar it would have looked like white. His white hair complemented his fair skin. He was tall and has defined features. Broad shoulders but not muscular he is lean and lanky. His most prominent feature aside from his hair was his coal black eyes. He wore a black pair of pants and a white button down. His eyes roamed the table before landing on Jocelyn and Luke who was seated beside Maryse on the opposite side of the room facing the door.

"Hello, Mrs. Garroway." The boy said looking at the Jocelyn in the eye. He sneered at her family name.

All conversation ceased the moment those word were uttered. Jocelyn's daughter Clary and her friends looked at her confusion written all over their faces.

"Jonathan," Jocelyn gasped.

"Long Time, No See," Jonathan said taking the girl hand and leading her to the table opposite to Gabriel.

While the New York group gawked at the boy and Jocelyn especially the old ones, Maryse, Robert, Luka and Jocelyn, the London group looked at the boy and girl. Charlotte ushered them in for breakfast.

"Who is he?" Isabelle asked. "What is going on, Jocelyn?"

"What is going on, Mom?" Clary asked her mother who was beside her.

"How do you know him, Jocelyn?" Robert asked.

Those questions were thrown to her. However, she didn't mind them. She was staring at the blonde boy seat on the other side of the table a few seats away. The boy looked so much like his father, like Valentine.

~*0*~

"Maybe, you should have waited until your sister is here before you blow things out of proportioned?" Jessamine whispered to her fiancé's ear. "You rendered your mother speechless."

A chuckle escaped from Jonathan as he looked at his biological mother from the corner of his eyes. "She should at least think of us. She left us. I don't care. A little surprise isn't bad, you know?"

"I guess you're right," Jessamine agreed.

"Aren't I always?" Jon smirked at her.

"Now your sounding like, Will we don't need another one. One Will is already a handful." Jessamine replied.

Their hushed conversation was cut off by Charlotte who asked about the others.

"They decided to sleep in," Jon replied smiling at his mother figure for many years since they were left by their mother. And, she is now their guardian after their father was killed four years ago.

"We sort off into some Shax demon on the way back." Jessamine explained. "All of them are all sore from last night sweep."

"Sweep? Some?" Jon smirked. "You are kidding, right?" he asked Jessamine. "Jessie, that wasn't some. That was more than we have thought when Jem and Will followed those two demons out of Pandemonium, last night."

"What do you mean, Jon dear?" Charlotte asked her eyes curious. He could feel all eyes on him.

"Well, Jem and Will played bait last night. Then they killed four demons in Pandemonium alone. Then when we were on our way back here, Will felt some demon and decided to follow it. It was pretty much an easy fight two against the six of us. Then when, we killed the two. Many came pouring out at least sixteen of them. We were engaged in to a battle. It was already almost midnight when we left Pandemonium. We got back home around one, more I guess." Jon narrated what happened last night. "Oh and we send our apologies to Thomas about the car we used."

"Let me guess," Gabriel started, "It's filled with dirt again, isn't it?"

"And ichor," Sophie chimed in. "Don't forget about that."

"You could say that," Jessie shrugged a smile on her face.

"I'm pretty sure I can't kill it much better than you." Jace said with a smirk.

"Seriously Jace," Clary said. "Are you seriously competing against someone you don't know?"

"Jace competes with everyone, Clary." Isabelle said after swallowing her food.

"He does. Doesn't he?" Jonathan replied with a smirk on his face while looking at Clary and his mother.

After that, everyone resumed eating. The scraping and hitting of silverware and the occasional conversation was the only thing that could be heard in the dining room until they were finished.

~*0*~

The sun was already high up in the sky when Will emerge from his bedroom which was the farthest room down the hall. He looked at the hallway and found it deserted.

Will's first thought when we woke up was his girlfriend three doors away from him who was injured last night. He didn't had the chance to bid her good night or look after her since Tessa and Jessie kick him out of the room promising that they were the one who would take care of her. It's not that he didn't trust them but he just want make sure for himself.

She is special to him. She is the first person who saw him aside from Magnus. She saw him through the walls he build around himself to push people out. She helped him open up to the people around him, to his biological family and to those he treated as family but was never related in blood. He can't risk loosing her.

"Tory," he called out to her as he opened the door. He was greeted by silence and darkness.

"Tory?" he said again to the darkness as he close the door behind him.

This time he was answered by a soft moan from the direction of the bed. "Will," The bedside lamp turned on and sitting groggily on the bed was a girl. The orangey glow of the lamp brought that already scarlet hair brighter than usual that was tied to a braid behind her back and falling out her shoulder. She was wearing a pair of pajamas and a fitting spaghetti strap top. She was rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

Will smiled at her and crossed the room to the curtain on her room and pulled it aside letting sunshine brighten the dark room. "Time to wake up, sleepy head."

"Will," she smiled at him. She pushed away the blanket and stood up from the bed. "Good morning."

"Morning," Will replied to her. She arranged her pillows, turned off the lampshade and crossed the room to where he was standing.

"Are you okay?" Will asked concern etching his features. Flashes of what happen last night flash before his eyes.

"Of course," Tory made her way to him and sat beside him on the window seat.

Will looked at her a smile on his face. She releases a breath he had been holding. "You were hurt last night. Blood was gushing out your right arm." He took hold of her right arm and pointed at the area were the gash was last night, "Here. It was big. A large amount was gushing right out of you making you so pale. I couldn't . . . I couldn't . . ."

"Will," she place her other hand on his cheek. "I'm okay. I'm here in front of you now. Jessie and Jon were here earlier and told me what happened. You saved me."

"All I did was draw _iratzes_ and other healing runes you taught me on you." Will said. He let go of her hand and pulled her close to him. The two shared a kiss Tory reassuring Will that she was still there in his arms where she will always be.

"But you did something," she said her head was rested on the crook of his neck as she hug him. "I love you, Will."

"I love you too, Tory." He whispered on her hair. The two stayed like that for a few more minutes before they reluctantly let go of each other.

"Wait for me, I'm gonna shower." Tory said. "Be back."

"Sure, take your time." Will smiled. "I'll be sure to make myself feel right at home." He plopped down on the bed.

"Hey, don't destroy my pillows _again_, Will." She called out as she went inside the bathroom.

~*0*~

After breakfast, all the girls and Magnus were all getting ready for a day strolling in London. Jessamine and Isabelle immediately got along in terms of fashion dos and don'ts. They were chatting away about the best boutiques in the city that they should visit. Sophie was getting along quite well with Clary. They were talking about how London and New York are different from each other. Cecily was dragged by Magnus to the rear of the group before asking her who everything in London was after he left.

"So, how did London change since I left, Cecily?" Magnus asked.

"Well, a lot changed Mag." Cecily replied looking at Will's only confidante and also their best friend before he went and migrated to New York four years ago.

"Like?" Magnus asked his cat eyes twinkle at the knowledge of a new gossip to talk about. "Tell me."

"Jon and Jessie are engaged a month ago." Cecily replied. "Then Sophie and Gideon got together a few months after you left. Jem and Tessa got together too last spring."

"Well how about you?" Magnus turned to her his cat eyes surveyed her face. "Any certain Lightwood boy, your brother has to look out for." At this Cecily's face turned a bright shade of red. He smiled at her. "Aha, did Gabriel finally profess his undying love to our sapphire eyed beauty?"

"Magnus, shut up." Cecily said to him doing her best to hide her flush face. "And besides, Will already do approve of him."

"What did you do to make him approve?" Magnus was shock since it was basic fact that Gabriel and Will hate each other to the bones. "WILL? Approve of both of you? How did that happen? Those two hate each other."

"Well, I have to thank Tory about that." Cecily replied with a small smile on her face. "Oh, and you won the bet."

"What bet?" Magnus asked. Confusion evident on his face and tone. "Cecily, what bet are we talking about here?"

"The bet on Will," That was Cecily's answer.

The reaction on Magnus face was immediate and priceless. His face showed complete shock and amazement. His cat eyes popped out of their sockets. His jaw dropped on the floor. Cecily had let out a giggled at the warlock's reaction. She didn't know why he would be surprise since he was the one that started the waging bets on when Will and Tory would be together.

"Magnus, Cecily, c'mon," Jessie called at from the door of the boutique they seem to had gotten in. "they have new dresses. We need your advice."

Cecily looked up at the older woman standing at the door and smiled, "Sure." She turned back on Magnus who still didn't recover from his shock. "C'mon, Magnus. We need to go in." He still didn't move, so Cecily had no other choice but to dragged the shock and frozen-on-the-spot warlock

The two went in the rather big boutique. Dresses on every side of the room, bags on a cushion table on the center, designer shoes on racks line up in around the room. It was like a fashion paradise for fashion addicts Jessamine and Isabelle.

Cecily decided to bring Magnus to one of the couches on the other side of the room to be able to recover.

The girls were dashing to and fro the aisles with dresses and shoes on their hands from the instruction of the fashion goddess.

"Try this on" they heard Isabelle said from somewhere in the room. It followed by the sound scuttling of feet before Jessamine appeared in front of them her hand was clench in to a fist on her waist looking at them disapprovingly.

"What are you to doing here sitting down?" Jessamine said. "We are here to shop this so many beautiful dresses…"

Cecily can see Clary, Isabelle and Sophie approaching behind her.

"What happened to Magnus?" Jessamine asked her gesturing at the still frozen warlock beside her. to say the least, Magnus was now seated very stiffly on the couch beside her. His mouth close to a thin line and was staring at Jessamine.

Moments later after those words were uttered. Magnus stood up and hugged Jessamine shocking everybody.

"Congratulations darling," Magnus squealed the moment he let go.

"Why?" Jessamine asked looking at him with a dubious expression.

"You're engaged, are you not? To Jonathan Morgenstern not less," Magnus said. "Clary's brother."

"My brother," Clary asked shocked. "Who is this Jonathan?"

"The one who walked in this breakfast. He is your brother. Didn't you know that?" Sophie said.

"I don't have a brother." Clary said looking really pale. "I don't have a sibling."

Sophie was about to say something but decided against it.

Silence settled upon the group. Tension was building up on Clary. The silence was suffocating until Magnus decided to break it.

"Well, since I am hearing wedding bells in the future," Magnus started. "So, let shop for the future Mrs. Morgenstern." He looked at them a smile on his face. "C'mon." he walked down the aisle looking at the dresses on the rack and shoes on the pedestal and taking whatever he see fits the girls. Moments later, he was back in front of them with an arm full of dresses and handful of shoes passing them around. "Try them on and I want to evaluate you." with a click of his fingers, the girls rushed to the nearest fitting room. And that was the start of a day full of dresses, bags, frills and laces.

~*0*~

Jon left the table the moment breakfast was finish claiming that he had something important to do. The adults also left to have their conversation else. The girls and Magnus left to get ready to go shopping leaving the boys to their thoughts. Gabriel and Gideon stood up and asked the three boys if they are up for a little spar.

"Well, since I am a mundane I would pass," Simon said but stood up just like Alec and Jace who were nodding in approval.

"You can watch then," Gideon said. "C'mon let's go."

"Of course," Jace said smirking, "I could show you me amazing skills."

"Ignore him," Alec said rolling his eyes. "He is very full of himself."

"I see," Gideon said.

Gabriel was already at the door and motion for them to follow him to the training room.

"So, you two are Lightwoods," Simon started,

"Yeah," Gabriel replied. "Why is there something wrong?"

"No," Simon said dragging the word out.

"But?" Gideon said looking at him from the corner of his eyes.

"Why are you living in London?" Simon asked. "Surely, you would have stay in New York since that is where the Lightwoods are staying. They run the institute there, didn't they?"

"Yes," Gideon said. "But much as it is, we have been raised her by father and beside Charlotte is our guardian. She is like a mother to us ever since our real mother died when we still young. They are our family. We can't just leave them."

After that, silence settled on the group until they arrived at the training room. It was one of the biggest rooms on the institute second only to the library.

"Whoa this is what I call a training room," Jace said the moment he finished scanning at the entire room.

"I could get use to this," Alec said.

The room was huge. The ceiling is high. Beams were set around thirty feet above the ground and twenty below the ceiling of the training room. Different weapons were hanged on the east wall of the training room. From _katanas_, to long swords, bow and arrows, to seraph blades to simple daggers and many more weapons were hang on the wall. A rolling stairs was on the corner ready for use to be able to reach the weapons on the higher part of the wall.

"It's great, isn't it?" Gabriel said standing beside Alec.

"Yeah!" Alec nodded.

"So who wanna go against me?" Jace said holding two pieces of sword on his hand.

Gideon replied and they two started to the center on the room. That was the beginning of a day full of sword clashing, sweats, bruises and kicks.

**Reviews are totally welcome in this story. Constructive criticism is also too. They are VERY welcome. Please take it easy on the reviews. No flames please I'm just fourteen turning fifteen a couple of weeks from now. I have no experience on the sharing stories thing in the internet-thing. I write on a secret notebook and I wouldn't let anybody read it until now. I'm new to this.**

**Hope you all enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone!**

**First of I just want to thank those who reviewed and/or followed my story. It is such an honor from those of you. It means a lot. Anyway, I hope you will like this chapter has you have like the earlier ones.**

**I apologized since they are so OCs and the story is definitely an AU.**

**And, as well I know you know this already…I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Does anyone know where Jon had gone off to?" Jessie asked the moment dinner was served in front of her.

Everybody was already seated around the table. Magnus and the girls just arrive the moment Agatha called in for dinner.

"I don't know, Jessie dear," Charlotte said. "He wasn't with you on the training room, was he, Gabriel?"

"No," Gabriel replied. "He left the moment breakfast ended."

"And where are the other four?" Charlotte looked at the vacant seats on the table. Everybody was looking at Jessie. "By the angel, they haven't been inside this dining hall since yesterday lunch!"

"What?" Jessie said putting back the spoonful of soup on her bowl. Straightening her back, she asked. "Why are you all looking at me?"

"You were the last who saw them," Gabriel said.

"I dunno," Jessie said. "Tessa and Tory weren't in their room. I'm guessing the two are with the boys."

"Don't bother Charlotte," Magnus said smiling over his glass of juice. "I'm guessing there on a date or something."

"Make that double date, Mag," Cecily corrected.

"Magnus, when have you been so damn knowledgeable?" Jace said looking at sparkling warlock beside him.

"Well Ja—" However she was cut off by Clary.

"Don't bother explaining yourself, Magnus." Clary said smiling at the warlock and giving an innocent look at her boyfriend. "Jace is just a little put off that you know things he didn't. And beside who are these people we are talking about?"

Jace pouted.

But before anyone could say anything, the door opened to reveal Agatha standing on the door. She was huffing and puffing air into her lungs as if she ran a marathon."Mrs. Branwell?"

"Yes, Agatha dear," Charlotte looked sideways at her housemaid standing on the door a little out of breath. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes, Mrs. Branwell." Agatha said after taking a deep breath and straightening her shoulders. "You were looking for Master Will, Master James, Miss Tessa and Miss Tory. They are all in the library, Madame. Together with Master Jon."

"Do they knew its dinner already Agatha, dear?" Charlotte said concern and agitation written all over her face.

"Yes, Madame," Agatha replied. "In fact, Miss Tory and Miss Tessa were just on their way back to the library bringing their dinner. They ask to spend dinner there, Madame."

"For Heaven's sake, what are they all doing in the library in this time of night?" Jessamine asked.

"Miss Jessie," Agatha said. "They are . . . cleaning, Miss. They are cleaning the library, Miss."

"Thank you, Agatha." Charlotte said as Agatha closed the door.

Chuckles and giggles erupted from the table as Jessamine, Cecily, Magnus, Sophie, Gabriel, Henry, and Gideon was burst in laughter. As the group laugh, the rest except Charlotte, who was trying hard not to laugh outright and settled for a smile instead, were all having confuse looks on their faces.

"My brother cleaning?" Cecily said through the fits of giggles.

"Will? Cleaning?" Magnus and Gabriel said at the same time.

"Impossible!" Jessamine said. "But not as impossible as Jonathan, c'mon he is cleaning."

"Oh," Sophie said. "This I gotta see." She made a motion of standing up followed by the others but that was when Charlotte intervened.

"Oh no! After dinner," she said sternly that the group followed immediately.

"But Charlotte we would missed it," Jessie whined.

"Well then we have to hurry up now wouldn't we?" Charlotte let up a smirk at the group ate immediately.

"What is so surprising as to them cleaning?" Jace asked incredulously. They looked at him as if he grown a head and resume eating.

As the group ate, confusion was still on the New York group but they slowly recovered and resume eating their dinner.

~*0*~

Dinner passed by faster that they could blink an eye. They were now on their way to the library. Well, except Henry since he went down to his laboratory to continue working on his new invention and Robert decided to watch and know what he is doing. So the two are missing from the group. It is the largest room in the whole institute and biggest library on the entire Shadow World. Jessie and her friends were already in front of the door and were catching their breaths before opening when they heard a loud _CRASH!_

"JON!" a girl screamed from inside of the room followed by burst of laughter.

They didn't have time to catch their breath as they hurriedly opened the door to the scene in front of them.

Jon was lying on the middle on the carpeted floor. Small bits of glass and a few books were scattered around him. A brown-haired girl with gray eyes was kneeling beside him in front of the fire inspecting the small cuts on his fingers. "You are so stupid, Jon. What would Jessie say to that? And you're sister?"

A boy with silver-haired was beside her drawing runes on his arm.

"What happened here?" Charlotte voice floated on the room from the door where she was standing.

"Jon," The boy said looking at Charlotte. He said it as if it was only explanation.

"Are you okay?" Jessie immediately rushed to her fiancé's side.

"Yes!" Jon said standing up. "Manage to slip fine nonetheless." The cuts were now slowly closing up. The brown-haired girl and the silver-haired boy stood up from their crouching position and slowly went to Charlotte.

"Charlotte," The silver-boy said in a way of greeting.

"Agatha said you were cleaning, Jem?" Charlotte said. Her eyebrow was quirked upward and a smirk on her face.

Before anyone could do or say anything, footsteps were heard from down the hall followed by a girl's voice. "JONATHAN!"

The footstep grew faster and louder as another voice was heard. A man's voice followed and he is laughing.

"Stop it, Will," the girl chastise as they stop on the mouth of the hallway. "Jon, what did you do? Are you hurt? What would Charlotte say to that? And the books, Jon the books! And we were done, we have to do that again." she said looking at the glasses and books strewn all over the floor. "But seriously, are you okay?"

The girl is beautiful. Strange runes were inked on her skin as to what they see in her outfit, a blue short sleeved top and a pair black fitting jeans. She is young the same age as Clary and not only that but more or less looked like her. She has a much brighter and vibrant red hair than Jocelyn and Clary's combined that was tied to a ponytail with a few strands framing her worried face. She has the same height as Clary if not a bit shorter by a few millimeters. Her eyes were like an emerald dark but sparkling. Her face has very angular and angelic features. However, she _looked_ less mature than Clary.

Beside her was a tall beautiful boy, who could be at the same age as Jace, wearing a white button shirt and a pair of denim pants. The same as the girl strange runes inked his skin. His hair was coal black but has some brightness in it. His pale skin contrasted with his dark raven hair. His eyes have an unusual shade of dark blue combined with same hint of violet. His hair was ruffled as if he had been snaking his hands through it for more than a couple of times. His face wore a smirk compare to the girl who he had his arms wrapped around. He looked exactly like Alec Lightwood that the people from the New York Institute thought that he could be one. That he could be a Lightwood.

"William, Victoria," Magnus exclaimed.

The two were shocked when they heard their name being called by a familiar voice. It was the first time they looked at the library since they arrived. They saw Magnus standing beside a boy who look more or less look like Will.

"What are you all doing here?" The raven haired and blue-eyed boy whose name is William said.

"Tsk," Magnus said letting go of Alec's hands and moving forward to his friend. "William is that how your treat guest?"

"MAGNUS," Victoria said as he enveloped her to a hug. "It's so good to see you."

"Good to see you too," he smirked before saying something in her ear.

"how about you, William," Magnus said. "Aren't you gonna hug your dear friend?"

"No thank you, Magnus," Will said shaking his head. "I'm afraid I'll choke with all the glitter on you clothes."

"Well, Herondale," Gabriel said smirking at his rival. "Dear, Agatha said you have been cleaning?"

Gasp escaped the New York group as they heard the boy's family name. "Herondale?"

"Well, _Lightworm,_" Will smirked, not paying attention to his surrounding, "Just because I was raised in a mansion in Idris with a house full of servant that doesn't mean I don't know how to clean? How about you? Your mansion in Chiswick? Did you clean it? The last time I have been there, the house need a huge amount of dusting."

Gabriel flushed red from embarrassment or rage nobody knew. Cecily was glaring at her brother as Gideon restrained Gabriel as he was about to pounce on Will.

"Stop these nonsense boys," Charlotte said.

"Charlotte," the new arrivals said in unison as they gawked in shock and embarrassment at the short woman in front of them and for the first time looked at everyone inside the library. There were at least ten unfamiliar people standing beside Charlotte looking at him. A shaggy man who hand was wrapped around a red-haired woman was looking at them confused. A beside him was a raven-haired woman and a man who looked a bit like Will, raven-colored hair, blue eyes. Though, his eyes are a little lighter than Will's and he doesn't have a strange rune inked on the back of his left hand. Another redhead though much younger than the first was standing at the foot of the spiral staircase beside a golden blonde man who was looking over some books. And another raven-haired girl who was wearing a pair very tall heel that could rival Jessie was standing beside a boy with big rectangular glasses on the steps that could lead to the second floor of the library.

The girl kept blinking as if not believing what she was seeing as her gaze settled on Clary and Jocelyn. "Oh, visitors." She said taking a deep breath. "Where are our manners? Will, Gabriel" she called the boy who was still glaring at Gabriel. "Stop it both of you. Introduce yourself Will."

Will smirked at her before facing the New York group. He was about to opened his mouth when Jem intervene standing beside his _parabatai._ "I think I should start first, I haven't introduce myself yet." He smiled at the blue-eyed boy with patting him on the back. "I'm James Carstairs. But you can call me Jem. Everyone does."

"I'm Tessa Gray.' The brown-haired girl that was helping Jon up said. Her gray eyes scanned those who were touching the precious books of the library.

"Well, this morning I haven't really introduced myself when we went shopping." Jessie said. "My real name is Jessamine. Jessamine Lovelace but you can still call me Jessie. And this is my fiancé, Jonathan."

"Jonathan Morgenstern." Jon said looking at Jocelyn a smirk playing on his features.

Jocelyn, Luke and Maryse gasp in disbelief looking at Jonathan as if they didn't believe him to be standing there.

"William Herondale." Will said the smirked on his face never faltered as he looked at the reaction of one specific person. The golden blonde, Jace Herondale. His reaction was priceless. His jaw dropped and his eyes bulge out of its socket as he dropped the book he was holding. "Call me Will cause if you don't I'll stabbed you with a seraph blade." He added seriously.

All eyes were on him and Jace who still didn't recover from the shocked.

"Herondale," Gabriel said breaking the silence. "Your cousin is even more stupid than you."

"Shut up _Lightworm_," the two said in unison glaring at the green eyed, broad shoulder and muscular boy.

Magnus laughed making everybody looked at him with questioning gaze. "Tory, see they are related."

The red haired girl smiled at her best friend. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Then she looked at the new arrivals a smile on her face. "I'm Victoria. Victoria Morgenstern. Jonathan's younger sister. Pleasure to meet all of you."

Jocelyn gasped. All color from her face drained at the sight of the two Morgenstern standing in front of her.

"Victoria?" she asked as she looked at the redhead in front of her who was gripping Will in his forearm. "Dear, my dear Victoria."

"Hello," she said sneering slightly. "Mother." The smile on her face was replaced with a look of disgust as she looked at Jocelyn.

The whole room was silent watching the scene as it unfold. Though, her face returned back to the smiling face from earlier.

Jonathan and Jessie were standing on one side of Tory while Will was on her other side. They knew that Tory was suppressing some things so that it would she wouldn't cause a scene. Though, it cannot be prevented since they saw. Now, it was Will gripping on her hand, squeezing it slightly reassuring her that they have her back.

"Mother?" Clary, who abandoned Jace, was now looking at her mother with confusion on her voice. Everybody was also looking at her questions in their eyes except those who knew about Tory and Jon for a long time. "Mom, what is going on?"

"Mother?" Maryse asked in confusion. "What is going on, Jocelyn?"

"Jocelyn," Luke said. "Why did she call you mother?"

"What are you not telling us Jocelyn?" Isabelle said.

"You didn't tell them, did you Jocelyn?" Magnus asked her, looking at the woman who he had been giving service for more than ten eyes, erasing memories and hiding the sight of one of her daughters.

"I think it is best to explain things now, Jocelyn," Charlotte said calmly. "Why don't we go to the drawing room so that you can explain properly?"

Jocelyn nodded.

"Why don't you all go?" Victoria said still looking at Jocelyn. "I will be there in a minute. I'll just clean this up." She gestured to the books on the ground.

"I'll help her," Will said.

"Us too," Jon and Jessie said. "We promise to be there Charlotte."

"Okay, let's go," Charlotte said leading them all to the drawing room, her study.

**Reviews are still lovely. Can you keep them coming? It would be appreciated. And thanks for giving the chance to read this story. Don't forget reviews….:-)**

**~Scarlet**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm back!**

**To those who have given a small part of their time. Thank you for taking a time to read this story of mine. Thank you very much.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

A few minutes later, Will, Tory, Jon and Jessie walked in the drawing room. Everyone was there even Henry and Robert had seated themselves on the seats.

Will proceed to lean against the mantle like what he usually does whenever he stays in the drawing room. Jon seated himself on the last armchair, which was coincidentally near Will, with his sister and fiancée on both side seated on the armrest.

"Why don't we start?" Charlotte said from her seat on the desk. She looked at Jocelyn. "Is there something you want to say Jocelyn before we explain why they," – she gestured to Jon and Tory – "are here?"

"How did you get here?" Jocelyn asked looking at Jon.

"We live here," Victoria answered.

"Why?" Jonathan said sneering at her. "Why would you like to know? As a matter of fact, why do you even bother? After all this years, why didn't you just act as if you don't care about us? I knew what you said at dinner last night, Charlotte told me." He looked at the short woman behind the desk and gave her a smile before returning to Jocelyn. "You gave birth to a monster."

"I can explain." Jocelyn said.

"Explain?" Jonathan said. He gave a dry laugh as he looked at his mother's form beside her so called sister on the other side of the room. "Can you?"

"Yes, son," Jocelyn begged. "Please I can explain."

Jonathan was about to retort but Charlotte intervene. "Why don't we hear her side, Jon?"

Jon nodded at her before facing his mother.

"Then please do." Jonathan said gesturing for her to start her explanation. "Enlighten us, Jocelyn."

"Valentine and I were a year married when I had you." she looked at Jonathan pleading for him to understand. "At first he was wonderful, then when I was almost due. I notice that he has been feeding with something. It wasn't until I gave birth to you and that I found out about the demon poison. It burned of the humanity of my son. His eyes were coal black and his skin was pale, paler than any Shadowhunter I have seen. I gave birth to a monster."

"I am a monster to you Mother, wasn't I?" Jonathan asked taking a deep breath. "That's why you left. . ."

"Jon," Jessie said softly squeezing his shoulder lightly. "Relax."

"I was afraid," Jocelyn said. "But that didn't mean I left. I mourn for the child I had. Your father was a monster. But he return to what he was a after I gave birth to you. When I was pregnant for the second time with twins. He was feeding me back with that mysterious drink every full moon. But this time it wasn't always that, he was feeding me another concoction every new moon. I gave birth to both of them but I couldn't face one of my children. There is a mark on her back. A mark that meant she id demonic just like the mark you have on your back, Jon. So I with Clary left."

"Leaving Victoria and me behind." He said coldly.

"I can't bear see both of you, son. What your father did to me? He experimented on me. He is a monster."

"No," Jonathan and Victoria said. "He is definitely not. He raised us."

"He loved us." Victoria defended her father. One of the persons who know her well enough. "He raised us to be good. He raised us. He didn't leave us unlike you."

"You don't know what he did. What he did to Luke? After he was infected with lycanthropy. You don't know what he did. He was going to kill him."

"Actually he gave me a dagger and told me that it was an honor to become my _parabatai_." Luke said for the very first time. Everybody looked at him.

"See," she started as if happy that someone is on her side. "He wanted his _parabatai_ dead."

"So you left him," Jon said.

"I never wanted to leave you. I never wanted to leave you, Jonathan. I had no choice." Jocelyn said looking at him in the eye.

"We know Dad has certain standards," Jonathan said. "We know that. You don't have to lecture us. We have a huge part of our life learning that. Don't give excuses. It's all plain and simple, you hated him."

"And to add salt to the wound you gave Dad," Victoria stood up her eyes blazing a greenish hue. "You married him," She pointed to Luke, "you married his _parabatai._ Dad, knew that you didn't love him. But he loved you, he hoped that you could learn to love him. But apparently, you didn't. You always side with Lucian_. _He knew you married him even if it was secret event, a mundane event."

"Will," Jem said gesturing to Victoria who standing a few feet away from him.

"On it," Will nodded, standing up he took hold of her hand. "Tory," he pulled her to him and back to the armrest.

Tory leaned in to him and let him dragged her back to the chair. There she spoke again in a very serious manner, making everybody listen to her, "So basically what you are telling us now is that," she took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "If I wasn't born, if you didn't had twins, then you wouldn't have left Jon and Dad and marry Lucian? I started this, didn't I? That's what you are saying. You can take one but can't take more than that."

She looked at Jocelyn in the eye as she remained silent the whole time Tory spoke.

Jon and her friends was looking at her with disbelief on their face; pity, shock, confusion and disbelief on their faces. Only Will had understanding on his face.

"If I wasn't born then Dad wouldn't have heartbroken," she said. "He and Jon wouldn't have been broken. Jon wouldn't have grown old without a mother. They wouldn't have been shattered and they wouldn't have been abandoned, is that what you're telling me?"

Silence filled the room that Tory could have sworn she couldn't hear anyone breathing.

Victoria took a deep breath before continuing, "What I don't understand is why tell the world you gave birth to only a girl not twins. Why hide me? Am I that repulsive to you to not let anyone know I was born?"

"Is this because I'm a girl and I have demon blood in me, unlike your perfect daughter, Jocelyn?" Tory said. "You know the concoction that Dad let you drank every new moon was angel's blood. He found out what John Shades was doing. He summoned _Ithuriel_. He asked for some of his blood to help neutralize the demon blood that was fed to you. That's why we have abilities that no other twins of Shadowhunters could do. I send every rune that Clary claimed she made. The Fearless Rune. The Recall Rune."

"Recall?" Isabelle asked. "Clary didn't make one."

"The rune makes the bearer show the person they really love." Will said. "That rune. The one she used to convince the conclave of New York she can make new runes."

"So that rune is named is Recall," Clary whispered.

"What do mean Clary claim she made," Alec said. "She made those."

Surprisingly it wasn't the couple who spoke, it was Jessie. "Victoria made those."

"How sure are you?"Jace asked his brow quirked up.

"When did Clarissa made both runes?" Jessie asked seriously.

"Two months ago." Alec replied surely.

"Well," Jon looked at him. "My sister made it when she was still eleven, a year after her first mark."

"Enough of this," Victoria said. "Mrs. Garroway, please answer my questions. All my life I wanted to know, am I that repulsive to you? To make you run away from us like that. Is this because I'm girl and I have demon blood in me, unlike your perfect daughter, Jocelyn? Is this because I am tainted with demon blood, a girl? Was I better off dead? Because if you want then I could give that to you?"

"What? No?" Victoria's friends reacted.

"You are not, Tory," Cecily said.

"Victoria," Charlotte said gasping at her. "You can't seriously think that, dear."

"No! Tory," Tessa said while she clung into Jem.

"Victoria," Will said tightened the hold he hand on her arm as he put his other hand on her waist leaning into him. "Please reconsider. You can't leave me." He whispered in her ear softly that nobody except for Tory could her. Not even Jon who had high range of hearing heard it.

Silence filled the room after that. Silence greeted her question but she knew the answer. Her mother can't even look her in the eye. It hurt her. Her mother is repulse of her. It was as if her heart was clench in a fist. And most importantly silence is always considered yes. Besides, she couldn't bear the glare that Clary had been sending her way since she walk in for upsetting her mother. "Thank you. I have all the answers I needed."

She stood up, pulled away from Will and bid everyone good night.

A few moments later, Will didn't even bother to bid anybody as he strode out of the room and after his girlfriend. The most important person of his life that even his own family can't top off, she the most important person there is to him. He can't let her feel that down. He has to do something.

Silence filled the room even after Victoria and Will walked out of the room. Jon was frozen on his seat. Jocelyn was still looking at the floor. Luke was comforting her as silent tears fall down from her face. The New York Shadowhunters were all frozen shocked. Charlotte and the other occupants of the London Institute were silent as they absorb who another member of their make-up family felt.

The silence carried on for another few minutes before Cecily stood. She looked at Jocelyn. "Mrs. Garroway. Please stop staring at the floor and looked me in the eye." She said with so much conviction that everybody was shook out of their states.

"I know I have no right to tell you this, but you suck at being a parent." Cecily said. Everybody gasped. Clary was out of her of her chair and slapped Cecily across the face but Jon and Jessie were out of their seat stopped her hand from reaching Cecily's face.

"You have no right to tell my Mom that," Clary glared at Cecily.

"And she has no right to tell my father he is a monster when he was a victim all along." Jon said glaring at Clary. "Go defend her, you are, after all, her favorite."

"Are you okay?" Jessie asked Cecily, who was glaring at Clary for hurting her best friend, Victoria, who made a huge impact to her brother's life.

"Jonathan," Jocelyn said standing up putting her hand on Clary's shoulders. "Let her go."

Jonathan let go of Clary's wrist. But his eye never left hers. "I'm out of here. Good night everyone. Good night Charlotte, Henry, Magnus."

With Jessie in his arms the two walked out the door followed by the other occupants of the London Institute who were going to bed to absorb the entire information being laid on the table.

~*0*~

Jonathan was glaring at their mother who was again defending Clary. But now it wasn't just her but also Isabelle who insulted his fiancée since they told Jessie that she is pretty young to be engaged and some other childish insults. They were on the common room; Jonathan, Jessie, Cecily, Jem, Tessa, Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Alec and Jocelyn. Jessie and Jem were holding unto Jonathan afraid that he might attack, ensuring a fight that would destroy the common room. They wouldn't want to be dealing with an angry Charlotte for destroy it. Cecily and Tessa stood beside the trio. Jace was shielding Clary from Jonathan as Alec was also doing to his sister. On the center of the group were Jonathan and Jocelyn glaring at each other.

"You have no right to call my sister that, Morgenstern," Alec said menacingly. "You can't judge my sister when your sister is no different. No wonder Jocelyn wanted her dead."

"Don't talk about my sister that way," Jonathan growled.

"Don't talk about mine," Alec countered.

"Jonathan," Jocelyn ordered, "stop this nonsense right now."

"You have some nerve," Jon snarled at her, "to order me around. You have no right to tell me anything."

"I'm your mother Jonathan." Jocelyn said in an authoritative tone, "You listen to me young man."

"Don't use that shit on me, Jocelyn," Jonathan said. "Why would I call you mother when you want my sister dead? When you want one of the most important persons in my life, who knows me, the real me, the one who never judge me until they knew the real me, DEAD . . . uh . . . Jocelyn, how could you claim you are my mother when you can't even acknowledge Victoria as you daughter? You can't even acknowledge my sister? Yeah, you acknowledge you gave birth to twins but c'mon, Victoria is my sister. Your own flesh and blood nothing is gonna change that, Jocelyn. No –"

He was cut off by his sister voice. "That's enough, Jonathan." She said calmly.

Jonathan looked at her sister who was standing right by the opened doors of the common room leading to the lobby of the Institute. Her glassy eyes told him she heard him. She had a small smile on her face. "Even if we don't acknowledge it, she is still, after all, our mother. Respect her brother." She rolled her eyes when her gaze fell to Jocelyn. "Mrs. Garroway, everyone, Good morning."

"Victoria," Jocelyn gasped as if not believing that her daughter could still act civil towards her, what more defend her from her brother.

Victoria ignored her and looked at Jem. "Ready to go?"

"You bet cha," Tessa said beaming and pulling Jem with her out the door. "Bye, guys!"

"Bye!" Cecily and Jessie replied waving their hands at their friends.

"Then c'mon," she smiled. "Will already outside. He demands that he drives," she said as they pass by her and out the door.

"Victoria," Jonathan called out to her as she turned to walk out the room following Jem and Tessa out the door.

"Yes, brother?" She turned back to look at him, the small smile still on her face.

"Where are you going, dress like that?" Jonathan gestured to her outfit.

She was wearing a blue of the one-arm dress that stops on her mid-thigh with a violet belt and blue heels. For her accessories, she wore the golden angel that her father given her on her fifth birthday together with the red ruby necklace Will gave her on her sixteenth birthday on a longer chain.

"He is taking me out and Jem and Tessa decided to join in," she smirked. "Like a normal boyfriend would," she winked at Jessie as she laughed at the flustered face of his fiancé while being teased by his favorite sister. "Be back later, bye everyone. And Jon, make sure not to make any mess."

**Reviews are very appreciated. Thanks for taking your time. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Drill…I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Two days pass after that incident on the drawing room, Clary was getting annoyed at her mother for hiding things from her. She is also a little annoyed at Victoria for upsetting her mother. She knew that her mother has lots of secrets but she never thought of something that big. First being a Shadowhunter, now having siblings not one but two. And the worst part is her mother hiding that she had a twin whom she doesn't even acknowledge.

She always love her mother no questions about that but by the way she acted on Victoria three days ago, she doesn't think she could trust her for a long time. But what shocked her most is that as much as how her mother hated her twin, Victoria and would like Jonathan to acknowledge Jocelyn that she is his mother, Victoria still respects her like a parent she never was to her and reprimands Jonathan to do the same. Though, she never really talks to her directly.

Clary was walking down the hallway to the training room where Agatha told her she saw Jace with Alec and Isabelle. The hallway was lighted up by the chandelier over head. The window was gave a very beautiful view of the moon and stars. Dinner was early. She was sure that it was already past eight in the evening. She was also sure that the trio is training or Jace and Alec since Isabelle prefer to watch them in their dog fight as she put it but they weren't there yet.

She spotted them on with Tessa who were on the doorway to the training room. She was already halfway when a huge crash followed by a clanking sound was heard from the room.

Clary ran down the hallway to find out what's going on. "What the heck is going on?" she asked as she neared them.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Tessa smiled at her gesturing inside. "C'mon in. They won't bite trust me." she added with a laugh as she went in the training room.

They followed her in the training room. Nothing seemed to be out of order except for the small pile of weapons on the middle of the room. Cecily was the only one there and standing in front of the weapons on the wall. She seemed to be choosing a weapon to use.

"You said they," Isabelle said. "And it's only Cecily here." She gestured to the seventeen years old girl who took a sword out of the wall. "Hey Cecily."

"Hey," They girl said as she faced them. "And I think you should look up, if you are looking for them."

Just as she pointed up, a string of curses was heard from above making the new arrivals look up. "Hell, Will. I don't understand why I let my sister date you in the first place."

"Jonathan, really?" Victoria said amusement laced on her voice, as four other people laughed.

They looked up to see six people standing on the high beams on the Institute's training room. They could identify Jem, Jessie, Gabriel, Jon, Tory and Will. Each of them were on different beams some higher than the others, while others are thinner. Jem and Will were on highest beam standing side by side with Jonathan and Gabriel in another equally high glaring at the other. Victoria was standing on the thinnest beam farthest and lower compared to others. Jessie was in another looking casually leaning on the wire that holds the beam up in the air.

"C'mon Jon," Jem said. "I can't believe you just said that because Will disarmed you."

"You're the one to talk Carstairs." Jonathan said with mock seriousness making Will laugh at him.

"That was terrible, Jon."

"Hey Herondale," Gabriel said making Will stop laughing.

"What is it, _Lightworm_?"

"I do know how to clean, moron."

"Moron?" Will said mock outrage in his tone as he prepared to fight. "I don't see what Cecily see in you. You're a certified idiot Gabriel."

"I'm not a certified idiot."

"Lack of certification barely proves intelligence, Gabriel." Will muttered. Making Tory giggle and Jem to smile at his _parabatai_.

"Hey," Jessie said standing up properly on the beam she occupied. "What are we doing bickering or training?"

"I vote for training." Tory said. She had sat down on her beam as she looked at her two friends, her brother and her boyfriend bicker like couple. "Cause trust me when I say this, you are like a couple of married couples. I will swear you argue like one."

"Hey," the four boys cried out in outrage at the seated red head, which just rolled her eyes at them with Jessie laughing at them.

"Training," Will said.

Gabriel said. "Training."

"Me too," Jem agreed with Will.

"Well," Jessie said. "That settles it."

After Jessie was done, everybody was back to their fighting stances. Gabriel was the first to attack. He pounced on Will, jumping from his beam to the beam Will and Jem were standing knocking Jem of it and making him stubble off the beam and land on another fifteen feet below the original one he stayed at. Gabriel gave Will a kick his leg which he immediately dodge he returned the kick at him on stomach with a punch on his left shoulder making his stagger back a few steps.

Tessa gave off a scream as she saw her boyfriend fall off the beam.

"Are you alright Jem?" Will asked as he fought Gabriel on the beam.

"Of course," Jem said.

Jessie was looking at Jem waiting for the right time to attack she made sure he was standing properly before she moved to another beam making her way near him before jumping on him. The two fought. Jessie was giving out kicks and punches while Jem dodged and avoids the attacks by jumping off from beam to beams.

Though both of the first two fights were interesting, the most interesting was from the sibling. He was all muscles while she was the brains in the siblinghood. He throws her punches and kicks that his sister expertly dodges. She took hold of the pole that connects the beam to the ceiling using it to swivel turn herself to her brother kicking him on his chest telling him that 'what goes around comes around, bro'.

There is no doubt that Jon was a good fighter as well as Victoria. Both of them have equal skills but Victoria lacks inhumanly strength and power but she would equally make up with her inhumanly speed and flexibility. He can throw punches and kicks that only a few could rival like Will and Jem, with special thanks to the demon blood that tainted his blood. However, when it comes to fighting with a total of balance and grace when never throwing a kick and punch or simply dodging he could never rival Victoria. She is as much as very clumsy whenever walking on a flat surface however when it comes to fighting with balance and grace she could easily rival Will who excels in fighting. When fighting and maintaining ones balance on a beam or something similar Tory and Will always gets the upper hand making their enemy lose.

That was thanks to what their father feed their mother, the angel blood he fed off Jocelyn to try to neutralize the effect of the demon blood that was given by the demon. As much both are tainted by demon blood, Victoria had grace and poise that most Shadowhunters lack. Though Jocelyn believed that the demon blood fed to her during pregnancy burn of the humanity of her son, the first time Jonathan was marked when Victoria was still five, she drew a on a piece of paper a rune, that she saw in a vision, that would ensure that the demon blood on Jonathan would be neutralize without the help of an angel blood. That rune was the first of many Victoria made.

The fight carried on for a more than five minutes. The two could hear the fights of the others diminished. They had jumped off numerous beams, throw dozens of punches and kicks that it is a wonder how the two didn't even broke even a single sweat. They were lock on a deadly tango of kicks, punches, dodges and jumps.

The two were fighting so equally that is wasn't until Victoria gave him a kick on the chest again followed by a kick on his right ankle that made him loose his balance on the beam they were standing on that the battle stop. Luckily they were on the lowest beam in the entire training room which is thirty feet above the ground so that the fall wasn't that high and that Jonathan caught himself on the rope Victoria lowered for him before he became a huge humiliation.

"Hi," Victoria said as she greeted her sister Clary, Jace and Isabelle and her best girlfriends Tessa and Cecily after she gracefully landed on the middle of the room in front of the group of speculators and letting go the rope she used.

"Hey," they greet back.

Cecily stood in front of her showing her hand to Tory. A stopwatch was on her on her hand. "Not bad, you managed to end it longer than the first ones."

"Hear that brother," Victoria beamed looking at her brother who was of in the corner with the boys. "Not bad."

"Well, you're getting better, sis." Jon smirked at her.

"I can definitely go against you," Jace said standing in front of her.

"Well," Victoria smiled. "I-"

Clary cut her off. "Don't mind him, he competes with everyone."

"I don't mind a simple friendly completion," Will said standing beside his girlfriend wrapping his arms around her.

"Seriously," Tessa said looking at Will who had his arms wrapped around his girlfriend who was rolling her eyes at him. "You're competing against your cousin."

"Well, Tessa, dear," Jem started, "That's Will for you. He competes with everyone."

"Why are you still surprise Tessa?" Gabriel said.

"I would have been surprise if he didn't," Tory said. "Besides, Herondale men tend to compete against everybody even if they don't know who they are."

Everybody laughed in agreement.

"Hey, he is my cousin from some distant family member for all I care," Jace said a smirk on his face. "See, I am not as clueless as moron here."

"Actually," Will said. "It's not distant. I'm the son of your father's brother."

"Stephen had a brother?" Alec asked.

"Yes," Gabriel answered. "Didn't you know that? What rock have you been living under? Everybody knew that Imogen had two sons."

"That is one of the rarest things you said, _Lightworm_," Will said. "That I could agree on. And, I accept your challenge Jonathan Christopher,"

"It's Jace." Jace said seriously, "no one calls me in my full name."

"He is right," Magnus said who had appeared on the doorway of the training room in his usual glittery self.

"Magnus," Tory looked at the warlock. "What are doing here? Is something wrong?"

"No," Magnus said waving his hands making glitters fall of the floor. "I'm just here to talk to Alec."

"Alec?" Gabriel asked confuse. "Why are you always stuck with Alec, Magnus?"

"Isn't it obvious? He—" Jessie was cut off by Gideon who arrived.

"Charlotte needs all of us in the drawing room. Now!" with that he turned his back towards them and rushed off down the hall.

"Why would Charlotte need all of us in the drawing at this time of the night?" Jon asked.

"I don't know," Will said who was already leaning on the doorway. "But I'm gonna find out. What are all standing there for, Let's go."

Jon smirked at Will. "Race ya."

"You're on." With that the two started running down the hallway towards the corridor were the drawing room is located.

"They are so childish," Jessie said as she and Tory were the last one who walked out the room.

"And you're engaged to one of them." Tory said as she close the door and followed the others down the hall.

"And you, my dear red-haired friend," Jessie said looking at Tory who was trying hard not to laugh but failed miserably. "What?"

"I thought you were gonna say, "You my short friend," Tory said through her giggles.

Tory's laugh was so infectious that Jessie was compiled to laugh as well. They two were still giggling when they walked in the drawing. Victoria's smile faltered and her laugh, so does Jessie's, fade the moment she walked in the room, remembering the incident that happen on the room three days prior. She stood beside Will while Jessie went to Jon who was beside Gideon on the other side of the room.

"What's going on?" Jem asked the moment everyone was inside.

"A fire massage for Idris." Charlotte said waving a piece of paper on the air. "Every Shadowhunter is required to be in Idris tomorrow for the Clave meeting."

"Why would every Shadowhunter be there," Jocelyn asked. "I mean, I thought only those who are head on an Institute is suppose to be the one attending."

"That's what I thought," Charlotte said. "Until I received this letter from Wayland saying every Shadowhunter must attend or there will be consequences."

"The Consul?" All the young people except those form New York cried out.

"Again?" The boys said.

"What?!" While the girls said at the same time.

"That dreadful soul is still the Consul?" Magnus said.

"He didn't die yet, Magnus," Henry replied.

"What does he want now?" Will said shielding Tory with his body.

The New York group was shock at the attitude the young people was showing especially how Will was showing protectiveness towards Tory.

"We want all of you to show our selves in Idris tomorrow noon." Charlotte said seriously.

"Okay," Maryse said. "We should start packing so that we could leave early tomorrow."

"I agree with Maryse," Charlotte said looking at Tory and Will with concern on her gaze. "You prepare your stuff we will be leaving tomorrow morning. Henry will ready the portal to Idris at eight tomorrow. Good night!"

"Good night," the young people left the room leaving the adults, Isabelle, Jace, Magnus, Clary and Alec.

"What was that all about?" Isabelle asked.

Charlotte was about to answer but Henry cut her off, "I think you would find out soon enough. Why don't you all go to sleep? We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

He said it in a serious tone he normally use making it the end of the discussion.

**Hiya guys. Review are always lovely. Please leave one.**

**Thank You **


	6. Chapter 6

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING…**

**CHAPTER SIX**

"Is the portal ready, Henry?' Cecily asked all of them were on the crypt. She wore a white sundress and a red denim jacket. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"It's quite ready," The red haired man said standing in front of the whole group of Shadowhunters.

The portal was great and silver and shining on the far wall. Jace, Clary, Alec, Simon and Isabelle were scrutinizing the portal since it the first time they saw a portal made by a Shadowhunter than by a warlock, like what they usually use. Magnus was smiling at the portal and at the red-haired man.

"I see," Magnus started. "You change your tactics on the runes, Henry."

"Well, it's all Victoria's knowledge on runes." Henry said sheepishly scratching the back of his head shyly. "Mr. Bane . . . I mean, Magnus." He quickly corrected himself as he saw the looked at flashed in Magnus face.

"Oh, give yourself credit, Henry," Victoria said as she and Will walk in the crypt with a luggage on each of their hands.

"Where have you been?" Jessie scolded. "You got everyone waiting."

"No we didn't," Will said. "It's not even eight yet. Beside, Mr. and Mrs. Garroway aren't here yet." Will added in an afterthought after scanning the room.

"How does one make the portal work?" Clary asked, glancing at the glowing archway. Her head cocked to the side.

"It works just like a portal made by a warlock. It will transport you instantly from one place to another," said Henry. "But the trick is—well, that part is the new rune that replaces the use made by magic." He said the word a little nervously.

"You would need to be picturing the place you're going to," Magnus said. "It won't work to take you to a place you have never been and cannot imagine."

"How do you know all this, Magnus," Alec asked standing beside the glittery warlock.

"Well," Tessa said. "He did help in making the first portal here in London."

"Where would we be staying in Idris? We can't stay in Herondale manor since Dad died we aren't the ones living there." Cecily said looking at her brother then to Charlotte.

"Why?" Maryse asked.

"It's has been transferred to Uncle Stephen's name. He is head of the Herondale manor." Cecily explained. "So I'm sure Jace could go there with you and the others, Mrs. Lightwood."

"What?" Jace asked. "I didn't know my family transferred to Idris."

"They did," Will said. "Four years ago, our mother transferred to our other estates outside of Idris."

"Well," Jonathan said, who was leaning on a wall said. "We could all stay in Morgenstern manor. Like what we usually do, whenever we go to Idris. It is if you don't mind traveling thirty minutes to Alicante, every day."

"On foot?" Alec said recalling that no technology gets passed the border of Idris.

"Oh no," Tory replied. "We have horses." But seeing the look on the New York group's faces. "And carriages if you wish."

"Is it okay, Jon dear?" Charlotte asked.

"Of course, I'm head of Morgenstern manor," Jonathan said standing up right. The house ring on his left hand glinted at the light from the portal hit it. "We could stay there if you want, Charlotte."

"I would like that," Charlotte nodded. "Would you like to stay with us, Maryse?"

"If that's okay," Maryse nodded.

"Of course," Victoria said.

"Okay, Morgenstern manor, is it?" Henry said. "Who would like to do the honors?" he gestured to the doorway.

"Jonathan,"

"Victoria,"

The two said at the same time.

"Victoria," Jon said smirking at his younger sister. "She is gonna do it."

"What heck no," Victoria stated to protest but seeing the look on his face. "Okay fine," she stood in front of him and handed him her bag and Jonathan took it. "But you are bringing my luggage, brother."

It wasn't until she was in front of the portal did Jonathan realize what happened. "Hey, why am I bringing your luggage? Isn't suppose Herondale would be bringing it?"

"He is guest," Victoria said, turning to face him her arm on her hips. "And I am hostess, brother."

"It's not like I don't enjoy this exhilarating exchange between siblings," Gabriel said, seeing that Jon was about to retort to his sister statement, "but we have sort off—have a tight time schedule."

Everyone was looking blankly at him. "And that is?"

"We are having lunch with the Consul," Will said. "We need to go. We still have to settle ourselves in Idris."

"Visualize," Magnus said. That was time Luke and Jocelyn decided to show themselves on the crypt.

She turned her back towards them and unto the portal. As she stared, the Portal began to move, the runes to ripple and change. The darkness within the archway lightened. Suddenly everyone was no longer looking at shadow. They were gazing at a portrait of a landscape that could have been painted within the Portal—the green curve of the mountain top, trees on lush and green blown by a small breeze, a gravel dirt road, and a deep blue lake.

She gasped as she reaches out her hand to the portal and felt the familiar pulling force of the Portal sucking here. She closed her eyes as she walked in the portal. The next moment she opened her eyes. She was already standing in front of their estate. The familiar shades of the trees, the familiar cool wind against her skin. She was finally back to her childhood home.

Behind her she could heard the others passing through the portal and landing behind her. She could hear the gasps that escape the guests behind here. She turned and faces them.

"Okay," she started seeing that everyone passed the portal already. She moved behind them making them turned and looked at the gigantic mansion behind her. She went up the steps so that she was taller than everyone. "Welcome to Morgenstern Manor."

The door opened after the words left Tory's mouth. A girl, about the same age as Maryse if not older, opened the door. "Miss Tory! Master Jon! You're back. And you brought your family with you."

"Mrs. Reynolds" Jonathan greeted. She turned to the others. "To those who don't know her she is our housekeeper, Mr. Reynolds."

"The rooms are always prepared." Mrs. Reynolds said to Jonathan as they all walked through main door of the mansion.

They walked in the huge mansion. The entryway was simple enough. It had a vaulted ceiling with a beautiful chandelier of witch lights. The theme of every room was mahogany wood walls or dark colored concrete wall and furniture that complement the color of the walls. The entry way led to the grand staircase. The mansion was lit bright by witch lights, candles and sunlight that came through the large clean windows on the halls.

"Umm okay," Victoria said. "To those who haven't been here, Please follow Mrs. Reynolds to your suites and to those who have been here why don't you guys settle to your rooms. I hope you like the same rooms."

"Of course," Jem, Tessa, Cecily and Sophie nodded.

"Well then," Victoria said. "See you guys in an hour where we will all be heading to the Council."

"I'm gonna be the one that will send the Consul the message that we have arrived." Jon said as everyone split up to head to their bedrooms.

~*0*~

The Clave Meeting had ended a few minutes earlier than anticipated. Everyone was now catching up with one another.

"Automatons," Tatiana Blackthorn nee Lightwood screamed from her place in the front of the room below the raised platform. A group of automatons began pouring in the hall from an opened portal on the wall on the raised platform.

The first of the automaton stood in front of the group of Shadowhunters as if frozen in place but the clicking sound didn't stop. "Ah Shadowhunters." A voice said from the shadows away from the portal. A boy no older that in his early twenties stepped out of the shadow. Standing beside the automaton, his blue eyes scanned the crowd before resting Tessa and Tory who were standing beside each other. "It had been a long time since I last saw you." he smirked.

"Yes. It has," Another voice said. "Hello Victoria! I'm sorry for destroying another Clave Meeting." A raven-haired boy who is the same as same age as Jonathan stepped out of the portal, his coal black eyes stared at Victoria with a smirk on his face.

"Sebastian," Tory said making everyone looked at her.

"My, my," Mortmain, who also appeared next to the two of them looked at her. "Shadowhunters from all over the world. Impressive. Simply Impressive." He looked at the boys. "Nathaniel, Sebastian, Very good."

Automatons started attacking those nearest to them and those were Tatiana Blackthorn and her husband, Rupert Blackthorn; Maryse and Robert Lightwood; Luke and Jocelyn Garroway; and a few more Shadowhunters Tory didn't know. Victoria stood in horror. They could hear the screams coming from a woman on the hall. Victoria tensed for a moment as the others around her fought of the incoming automatons.

Fear gripped her and Victoria knew there is only one thing she could do. She will not let them all die. "STOP! STOP IT!" She screamed pushing the others out of the way. She ran to the front of the room. She stopped a few meters away from the men on the platform. She heard the others call out to her but she paid them no heed. "Leave Mortmain, and just take me with you!" She said. Her voice soft but through the silent room, it was loud. Apparently, the fight stopped.

Mortmain laughed with Sebastian and Nathaniel. "Do you think we're idiot, Victoria?" Mortmain said. "They'll follow you, dear Victoria. If we get what we want." His eyes scanned the room, "they'll all have to die." He grinned. A murmur passed by the crowd.

Victoria could feel all the stares of each and every Shadowhunter in the room. "Too bad none of you brought your weapons."

Victoria gasped. They are gonna kill everybody. Her family. Will. Jonathan. Jem. Tessa. Cecily. Jessie. Gabriel. Gideon. Sophie. Charlotte. Henry. Everyone in the Council room, he gonna kill them all.

Sebastian jumped off the platform and grabbed her wrist hard making her wince in pain. She could feel the bones on her wrist snapped and scream in pain by the pressure Sebastian was giving. She was about to hold his neck and flip him. However, Will was beside her.

"You guess," Jonathan said he stood beside her with Will on the other. One of their arms inside of their jacket where she knew they keep their weapons.

"You okay?" Will said as he threw Sebastian on a wall adjacent to the portal.

That seem to signal everyone to start fighting again as cries and scream filled the hall.

"Yes," she nodded massaging her wrists.

"Tory, duck." Jon whispered.

She did as Will pulled her head down nearly missing an ax that was hurled towards their direction from one of the few automaton that had came down from the platform. Jonathan attacked the automaton, slicing the head with the use of his seraph blade that glowed against the murky black fluid that gushed out the dismantled automaton.

Victoria pulled out the whip that was tied on her left wrist under the sleeves of her shirt. She lashed it out to the nearest automaton she saw, who was attacking two women on the corner. She lashed out again finally successfully cutting off one of its razor blade arms. She lashed it out again. It was tied on its knees she pulled it hard. The automatons fell on the ground. Tory took the discarded arm and stabbed the automaton with it.

"Are you okay? Aren't you…" she asked before she turned to look at who the automaton was attacking. She trailed off when she found out that it was Maryse and Jocelyn who the automaton was attacking.

"Yes," Maryse replied. Black fluid was dripping down her arm from when the automaton lost an arm.

"Do you have any weapons?" she asked again, lashing out her whip at an incoming automaton and kicking it on the feet making it fall on its back. She took out the blade from the first automaton and studded the new one with it.

"No!" Jocelyn replied as she helps Tory up from when she slipped from the fluids on the floor.

"Well then," she gave the whip to Maryse and took another one from her other wrist and gave it to her mother. "This will have to do."

She turned her back towards them after handing the whips to each and went to help Tessa who was fighting her way out of the five automatons that surrounded her.

"Tessa," she screamed taking out the last whip that was tied on her left leg and lashing it out at the automaton that has razor sharp blades for hands and were aiming it at Tessa's head.

"Thanks," Tessa smiled as she killed another automaton coming to close for comfort.

"No problem," she smiled. The duo continued fighting back to back covering each other's weaknesses and killing off the automatons as many as they can. Knowing that only a few numbers were able to fight with proper weapons, the two fought harder.

Victoria turned to looked at the others. She saw Jem and Will fighting together at the ten automatons surrounding them. Charlotte was lashing her whip at the automatons while Henry doing the same with his katanas. Gabriel and Gideon are smashing as many heads they could. Jessie, Sophie and Cecily were slicing automatons that came to closely at the small children that were on the hall. Jonathan was alone on one corner fighting his way out of a group of six automatons. Other adult Shadowhunters were also fighting. Using things that they could find on the large council room may it be chairs or table legs. They were winning but it is still not enough.

"This is getting ridiculous," Tory said over the loud and noisy hall.

"What do you have in mind, sis?" Jonathan said as he appeared beside his sister smashing the head of the automaton that came too close to his sister's comfort.

"Cover me," she ordered. She dashed to the farthest wall, away from the portal and the automatons. She drew a rune that she saw in a vision a month ago on the wall. Portal. The Portal Rune.

"EVERYBODY!" she screamed on the top of her voice. "Everybody go in the portal." Every Shadowhunter still standing rushed to the portal at the same time Mortmain ordered his automatons to block the portal. But, it was pretty useless since the automatons are all in the center and those on the corner are being slaughtered by the Shadowhunters passing by.

"Where are you going?" Jonathan said as he took the wrist of his sister as she was going to the other side, away from the portal. He, Will, Jem, Tessa and Jessie were the last ones.

"I'm gonna get her," Tory said. "Go, I'll follow right ahead after you let go of my hand. Now Jonathan." She said as his brother let go of his wrist. She pushed them to the portal knowing the automatons are nearing the crouching figure of Tatiana.

**REVIEWS ARE STILL APPRECIATED. THANK YOU FOR READING…**

**~Scarlet**


End file.
